I Am Not Jensen Ackles
by JOUNOUCHI sama
Summary: Dean's watching TV. He really likes Buffy the Vampire Slayer because of Faith. He then gets sucked into the TV. Mayhem ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dean's watching TV. He really likes Buffy the Vampire Slayer because of Faith. He then gets sucked into the TV. Mayhem ensues.  
Warning: Language, violence, M/F. Descriptive sex scenes.  
Pairing: Dean/Faith.  
Disclaimer: Neither **KillerKelly** nor I own these characters. We are simply borrowing them. The story is ours, however.  
Author's Note: The basics of this story was from me. Me and **KillerKelly** discussed it in more detail and this is what we got... and We agreed I Post the story in fanfiction. And shi in Twisting the Hellmouth

**Chapter One; Not In Kansas Anymore  
**  
There was nothing to do. In between jobs, resting…

It was really quite boring.

Sam stepped from the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and looked at his older brother, who was flicking through the TV channels.

"What're you doing?"

"Channel surfing."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Shaking his head, he turned to get dressed.

"I'm gonna head out, maybe get something to eat." He said after a few minutes. "You want anything?"

"Pie?"

The younger Winchester chuckled and headed out.

"Yeah."

"Don't scratch my baby!" Dean yelled out just before the door closed.

News…news…news…advert…news…

Nothing good on-

Oh, there was something. Buffy The Vampire Slayer, season five. Not too many episodes into the season.

He knew what happened, of course. The series had ended after seven, but it was still fun to watch. A lot like his life…only in a TV show.

And that Sarah Michelle Gellar was hot as Buffy. Not as hot as Eliza Dushku…but ok. He couldn't help but imagine a threesome, though if he had to pick one…Eliza would win hands down.

Dean set the remote down and made himself even more comfortable on the bed. He'd watch the show then enjoy some pie once Sammy got back.

Unfortunately, Dean got so involved in the show he didn't notice the blue glow of the TV get brighter and spreading out towards him and a pulsing sensation expanding.

The glow surrounded him, trapping him, enfolding him.

Within seconds, the blue glow surrounded him completely and lifted him from the bed. In a harsh jerk, it pulled him forward and into the TV.

Dean opened his eyes to be greeted by the night sky.

He pushed himself up into a seated position and shook his head. Rubbing his face, he looked around.

Grass…more grass…tombstones…hot chick fighting a demon…grass…

Wait.

He knew that 'chick.'

Eliza Dushku.

"Well." Dean said, pushing himself to his feet. "If this is a dream, I hope to hell Sammy don't wake me up…"


	2. Chapter 2 Wild Night With Who Now?

Chapter Two; Wild Night With Who Now?

A/N: Extreme sexual content in this chapter.

"Where the hell'd you come?" She demanded, kicking the demon and sending it stumbling back.

"I WAS just in front of my TV." He replied. He patted himself down and relaxed slightly. His weapons were all still in place. "Need a hand?"

"Nope." She grunted, even as she was thrown to the floor.

"Uh huh." He joined the fray. The demon, not pleased with the interruption, punched him. Dean fell to the floor even as she stood and flung herself at the enemy. Dean pressed a hand to his lips and it came away bloody. "Not a dream then." He muttered, and stood up again.

Not knowing what would kill the demon, he pulled out both his gun and the dagger. He took a shot at the things head, but it had no effect.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What kills this thing?"

"Silver. Lower leg and heart."

The dagger was pure silver.

As she distracted the huge scaly green thing, Dean slipped under and stabbed the dagger in hard.

The demon screamed and flailed, its leg jerking out and kicking Dean away. It then grabbed the annoyance from its back and threw her to the floor.

Dean was up a second later, dodging hits and throwing his own. The two of them ganged up on it, forcing it to split its concentration, trying to keep them both in sight.

"You die." It growled, pointing at Dean. "And then you."

"Heard that before." Dean muttered, and charged him. Before the demon had a chance to react, Dean had stabbed it in the heart with his knife.

"Me, too."

The demon screamed, instantly falling to its feet. Barely a minute later it was a pile of steaming greenish-white goo on the floor.

"Gross." Dean muttered, wrinkling his nose.

She charged him, then, and they went stumbling onto the floor, Dean on his back with her straddling him.

"You did good, boy scout." She leaned down and kissed him fiercely.

"Could say the same for you." He panted once they parted.

Her hands ran over his clothed chest before grabbing him by the lapels and forcing him to sit up. She all but yanked his jacket and shirt from his body, pulling him into a kiss once more as her hands roamed over now-bared skin.

He grunted in appreciation, his own hands running over her back and cupping her backside, yanking her closer to him.

"Don't know 'bout you, boy scout, but fightin' always makes me hot and horny."

"I can get behind that." He replied. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to meet his lips again, kissing her viciously.

Her hand went to his waistband, skilfully undoing his belt and fly. He lifted his hips to help her tug down his jeans just enough to bare him to her gaze. She grasped him roughly and his held fell back with a groan, his hips jerking up. He'd never been with a woman quite so forceful before.

He liked it.

He pushed her away and followed so that he was on top, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The two of them fought for dominance, rolling in the grass as they attacked each other with lips and hands, grasping and pulling roughly.

Dean's hands slipped to her own leather trousers and unzipped her. He slipped his hands inside and groaned again.

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Like that, boy scout?" She demanded putting her hand over his and forcing his fingers inside her.

"Yeah." He all but growled. He pulled his fingers from her and used both hands to grab her hips. He positioned her on top of him and she slammed down onto him, making them both groan in pleasure. "Hell, yeah."

One hand let go of her hip to fondle her breast as she leaned over him, her own hands making bloody gouges in his chest with her nails. She kissed him and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, her long hair falling down and covering both their faces.

She grabbed his hair and jerked his head back so that she could nibble on his neck, leaving teeth marks in his soft, vulnerable flesh.

"Like that?" She asked again, slamming herself down on him.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He couldn't help but ask.

She hummed. "I must be doin' somethin' wrong if you can still talk."

She chuckled. "What're you gonna do about it, sweetheart?"

She bit his neck a little harder as her nails dug in further. "Don't…call…me…SWEETHEART." She ordered, slamming down on him again and again.

Dean slipped a hand under her top and discovered her without a bra. He fondled her breast with his calloused hands, licking his lips in appreciation.

"Whatever you say, doll face."

She let out an impressive growl for a human and her hand tightened on his hair as his other went down to fondle his balls cruelly. He cried out and raised on hand from her hip to grab her hair and pull her to his lips once more.

"Now you're gettin' it, boy scout." She mumbled against his lips.

"Glad to be of service." He sneered, and pulled her down for yet another kiss.

Their coupling was hard and wild. Their animal-like grunts and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh disturbed the otherwise silent cemetery.

Soon they were orgasming, too hyped up from the fight to last long. They gripped each other by the hair with one hands, while their other grasped breast and balls respectively.

Once done, she rolled off of him and did up her trousers and fixed her top before simply lying on the grass.

Dean, meanwhile, fixed his jeans but didn't bother to reach for his shirt and jacket, which he'd have to stand up and get.

"I just fucked Jensen Ackles." She murmured. "Nice."

He didn't hear her, of course, as he was talking at the same time.

"I just fucked Eliza Dusku." He murmured. "Sweet."


	3. Chapter Three: You’re Not Who Now?

Chapter Three: You're Not Who Now?

They hadn't moved in so many minutes, but now Dean rolled to his feet as she did. He walked a few steps back and grabbed his shirt and jacket and quickly slipped them on.

"We should do this again sometime, Jensen."

"Yeah, Eliza." He replied, only half listening. He froze once he realised what he'd said, however. "Wait. What?"

"What?" She asked herself, brows furrowing at the name. "Who's Eliza?"

"Who's Jensen?"

"You are." They replied simultaneously.

"Wait. Hold up." Dean held his hands up. "My name's Dean, not Jensen. You are?"

"You mean DEAN Dean? As in, Dean Winchester, Dean?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, eyes narrowing. If she turned out to be another demon… "And you sure sound like Eliza."

"Who's Eliza? And you sound like Jensen, but I'm guessing either you're messin' with me, you're crazy, or you're really who you say you are and here."

"What?" He shook his head trying to follow her. "Ok, back up. What the hells going on?" He demanded.

"You tell me, boy scout."

"Ok." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "The last thing I remember, I was watching TV in a crappy motel room while my brother was grabbin' us some food. Then, I was here. I was watching you play Faith in Buffy and then I was actually here watching you."

"Play Faith? Buffy?" She asked confused. She then scowled. "You got us on camera?"

"No! No." He sighed again.

"You've got five seconds to tell me what game you're playing, Jensen."

"I'm not playing anything. I…I'm not Jensen. I'm Dean, remember, Eliza?"

"You sure as hell look like him…sound like him…and I'm not Eliza. The name's Faith."

"This is getting us nowhere." He said. He felt about his person and soon stopped at his jacket's inner pocket. He finally found what he was looking for and held it out. "Here."

Faith looked over the piece of paper, brows furrowing in confusion. "What's this?"

"Exactly what it looks like, Faith. That's you…the other you, at least. In my reality you." He fumbled, then shook his head. "In my reality you're an actress. You played in Buffy and Angel and had your own show. You were about to start a new one; Dollhouse."

"No shit. I've got something like this back at…" She trailed off. "Except, it's you, or Jensen, and not me."

"Really?"

"Don't worry, no one else's home." Faith informed, shaking her head at the look at his face. "They're out training."

He nodded and followed her in. From their dimension…for that is what he must of crossed over into…vampires had to be invited in.

He stepped over the threshold.

Faith led him upstairs and into the middle room, not too big and not too small. Dean knew it to be Buffy's room.

Faith reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of leather trousers, rooting around for the slip of paper she knew to be there. Finding it, she grasped it and pulled it out, barely glancing at it before handing it to Dean. She then put her trousers away and turned to face him once more.

After a moment of staring at the picture of himself…or Jensen, whatever…he looked up at her with a smirk.

"Damn. No one should be as good looking as me. It's just freaky."


	4. Chapter Four Romping and Catching

Chapter Four; Romping and Catching

A/N: The chapter contains extreme sexual content. Do not read if this offends you.

"So…" Faith said.

"So…" He handed the piece of paper back, which she folded and slipped into the tight leather trousers she was wearing. Dean briefly wondered if she owned anything other than leather trousers then decided it didn't matter when her hand slipped to the crotch of said leather trousers.

"You wanna fuck?"

He slipped his jacket from his shoulder and let it drop to the floor before yanking his shirt off and approached her.

She'd pulled her shirt of and was standing there in her bra.

"You know, I never did get a clear look of you before." He informed, eyes sparkling with glee. "You saw me. I think it's time you returned the favour."

In reply, she unhooked her bra and slid it off. "Come on then, boy scout. Make it worth my while."

He smirked and pounced.

Grabbing her by the hips, he pulled her close and devoured her mouth with his as his hands travelled up her bare back.

She moaned appreciatively and one of her hands travelled up and wound themselves into his hair.

"Bed?" He murmured against her lips.

She didn't reply, just captured his lower lip between her teeth and nibbled. Her free hand moved around his waist and cupped his arse, squeezing hard once more pulling his crotch tight against her own.

"If we can make it." She finally muttered, releasing his lip.

His right hand left her back to travel up her stomach, his calloused hands appreciating her soft but firm stomach. Her muscles ripped under his touch and she groaned.

After what seemed like an age to her, his hand finally reached her breast, cupping the waist and feeling the creamy skin.

Despite his earlier question, Dean stepped back. Before she could protest, he was lowering them both to the floor, her on her back under him and him settled between her spread legs.

His mouth attacked the very breast he had been touching with his hands, taking the nipple and sucking it into his mouth and biting gently, before laving it with his tongue.

One hand cupped her waist, his thumb stroking the milky skin under it.

She moaned, head back on the floor. One hand went up over her head while the other buried itself in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Dean chuckled at her response before transferring his attention to the other nipple. Still holding onto her waist with one hand, his other came up and cupped the other breast, thumb swiping over the nipple wet with his saliva. He pinched her and her back arched appreciatively.

After a few minutes, he reluctantly left her breasts alone and travelled down her stomach to her navel, licking and nibbling at the flesh as she went. Faith murmured her appreciation, one hand still in his hair and stroking his scalp gently.

"Guess we won't." He informed, cheekily, just before he dipped his tongue into her navel, stabbing it into her as his hands moved down to unzip her trousers.

Growing impatient, Faith pushed him away. Sitting up, she tugged her shoes off, throwing them over her shoulder. Then, grabbing Dean, she freed him from his own shoes, followed by his socks, before settling over him like he had done her.

She kissed him, one hand tangling into his hair yet again as her other rested on the floor, keeping her upper body off of his.

Then, letting go of his lips, she moved on to his neck, licking and nibbling, teasing.

"As we have time to play…" She shrugged, and moved down further still, licking at his collarbone before slithering down further still and biting his nipple abruptly.

Dean shouted in surprise at the sharp pain, back arching. The small pain quickly passed as Faith chuckled and lapped at it with her tongue. He wasn't bleeding, but her teeth marks would be there for a while.

She spent time teasing him, going from one nipple to the other, biting sharply then lapping at the redness with her tongue. Finally, she moved down his stomach, biting at his rippling muscles as he groaned and canted his hips up, desperate for more.

"Faith…" He groaned.

"Easy there, boy scout." She chuckled, voice dark and throaty. "We're just getting' started."

He growled, and impressive feat for a human, and rolled them over once more.

"Damn right." He told her, hands finishing the job on her zipper and divesting her of them altogether. Grabbing her underwear, which was a very VERY nice silk black thong, he slowly slid them down and off her long legs.

He stared at her for a long minute before lowering himself to the floor, once more between her legs. She was open to him now.

His hands ran up and down her trembling thighs as her back arched in anticipation. Before she had time to think of a witty reply, he mouth was on her, mouth covering her fully as his tongue slipped inside.

She cried out and her hands grabbed his hair, pulling hard at the strands.

Instinctively, she knew she couldn't use her full strength. At the same time, she knew she could let a little loose with her partner. He wasn't your average Joe. He could take a bit of pain…he even liked it to some degree, and she could afford to be a little wild.

Besides which, he was AMAZING.

His tongue tasted her, his teeth teased her, his lips covered her. Dean's hands ran over he thighs still, but one soon raised up over his head and to her breast.

One hand released his hair and went over the hand on her breast, pressing it harder onto the mound, encouraging to go harder, faster, that she wouldn't break.

"Yes. Right there…" She told him, neck arching with her back this time.

He continued to tease her, get her wet. When the hand in his hair pressed down on his head like her other was doing to his hand, he pushed in harder, stabbing his tongue into her wickedly.

She moaned again, wriggling beneath his touch.

Before either of them knew it, she was in the throws over her orgasm; neck and back arched, eyes closed, mouth open.

Dean pulled back to watched her, mesmerised.

After, she lay panting on the floor.

Damn, he was good.

"Not finished here yet, Darlin'." He informed, a small smile on his face. She hadn't said a word, but she had this look on her face…

He lapped up her juices and sat up a little, hands going to his buckle and zipper, the belt undone earlier from Faith's busy hands.

She took but a moment to recover. Her hands joined his and they soon had him as naked as her.

"My turn." Faith purred, pushing him onto his back and crouching over him. Her hand went over him, on him, seemingly everywhere at once before finally settling at his erection. One hand pumped him, spreading pre-come over his length, while her other cupped and squeezed his balls.

He moaned in lust, eyes fluttering closed under her very talented hands.

When she felt he was ready, she lined herself up and then slammed herself down, impaling herself on him.

They both groaned, head thrown back and eyes closed.

"Yeah…" He panted, hands sliding up to grasp her by the hips to help her raise and lower herself on him.

Her own hands travelled over his chest once more, ticking the muscles and twisting his nipples.

Soon, though, her cupped the back of her neck and dragged her down to meet his lips with her own.

Though the lights were off, the curtains were open and moonlight streamed in. They weren't under the covers, and neither was ashamed of their figures - or of showing them off.

Her hands grabbed his and slammed them down on the ground. She held him there with her hands, using that much more of her strength to keep him down.

His hips rose and fell as sharply as he could, slamming up into her to meet her demanding pace. His hands clenched into fists but he didn't fight the restraining hold.

Their pace got faster and faster, harder and harder.

They left the teasing behind, left the delaying behind. They had a need that demanded to be satisfied, and they were slaves to their bodies' wishes.

Dean continued to slam up into her as Faith continued to rise and slam down on him. Their mouths and tongues fought for dominance. His hands clenched and strained against her hold, but she refused to budge. Faith's hands left bruises on his wrists but neither of them cared as they drew closer and closer to their peak.

Finally…finally, their orgasms drew close.

Faith let go of Dean's arms. Dean grabbed her hips and rolled them over so he was on top.

Hands roamed and feet tangled and tongues continued to fight for dominance.

Dean gave one more harsh thrust into her before stilling, their orgasms at the fore.

They panted, mouth separating but staying close to each other. They stared into each others eyes, each daring the other to look away.

After, they simply refused to move for at least ten minutes.

Then and only then did Dean slowly pull out of her and roll over to he was laying beside her.

Faith reached up to the bed and pulled the cover off, too tired to move far. She tugged the quilt down and used it to cover them.

Just as they'd finally curled together and had shared another demanding kiss, and had almost dropped off to sleep, the door burst open.

"What the hell?"

______________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5 Chapter Five Information Lead

Chapter Five; Information Leads To Shock

"Uh…hi, there." Dean smiled at them, somewhat nervously. "I'm-"

"Oh my god!" Dawn gasped. She pointed, a large grin on her face. "Your Jensen Ackles!" She looked at Faith. "You had sex with Jensen Ackles? I so hate you!"

"Well…sorta." Faith smirked and sat up, the sheet staying in place. "Guys, meet Dean Winchester. Hunter extraordinaire. Dean, this is…everyone." She looked at their faces and sighed. "You guys want to get out so we can at least get dressed?"

With a few murmured apologies, they backed up.

"You mean that's everyone? As in, Buffy everyone?"

"Yeah." She looked at him as if he were crazy, then nodded. "Right. You know them…and I guess they know you."

"This'll be fun." He muttered.

They quickly dressed. Before she reached the door, he grabbed her, spun her around, and planted a kiss on her mouth.

"Right." She breathed. Turning, she opened the door and led the way downstairs, head held high.

Dean watched her from behind as she moved, a smile forming on his face. "With an ass like that you can lead me anywhere." He murmured, forgetting that she would be able to hear him.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and winked.

"I don't believe this." Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. "I mean…hell."

He wasn't real. Was a fictional character. His whole life…no, he couldn't think like that. It couldn't be true.

"What?" Buffy spoke up, seeing the look on his face. "You think we're any more comfortable in hearing we're not real either?"

"Speaking as someone who wasn't real in the first place…" Dawn interjected, shrugging.

"No…I mean…it's just." He shrugged helplessly. Sure, Faith had told him, but…it didn't really sink in. It was different. "I can't believe this."

They say in silence for a few minutes before Dawn clicked her fingers and stood up. "I can prove it. I can prove that Jensen Ackles exists and that you're a character he plays."

"How?"

"Well, for one, Supernatural is out on DVD already. And there's a few other things he's been in to."

"Like what?"

Dawn smirked.

"Ok…I give up!" Dean huffed. "Why are we at the movies?"

"Jensen was in a new movie." Dawn informed, bouncing around in her excitement. "It's a horror film - so cool! And, even better, it's in 3D!"

Faith walked side-by-side with Dean, both of them too 'tough' to hold hands in public. It was the four of them; Dawn, Dean, Faith, and Xander. The others had wanted to come but something important had come up at the last minute. Faith was there as their main force of defence should anything jump out at them. Dawn was insistent on going and showing Dean since "It was my idea!" Xander had wanted to see the movie anyway, and Dean had to admit he was curious. He'd never seen a 3D film before.

"Doesn't that mean we have to wear those stupid little glasses?" He asked as they cued.

"Well, yeah, but…c'mon!" Dawn jumped up beside him. "It's so worth it! You get this axe-thingy…y'know, the ones the miners used way back when? Anyway, you get this axe flying *at* you at you. You can't say it's not worth it!"

"I see enough things flying *at* me at me." Dean replied.

"But this is totally cooler. You don't have to worry about actually being hit."

Dean sighed and Dawn took it as his defeat. She smiled a large smile and continued to jump about until Xander grabbed her around the hips and spun her.

"Careful, there, Dawnie. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself before you give yourself a heart-attack in this movie."

Dawn rolled her eyes but calmed herself down.

They were finally at the front of the line ten minutes later.

"Four tickets to see the next showing of My Bloody Valentine 3D, please." Dawn requested sweetly. The teenager behind the glass gave her four tickets and four glasses in exchange for the money. "Can we get some popcorn?"

"Sure. What's a movie without popcorn?" Xander asked, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at her.

Popcorn and drinks brought, they finally headed into their designated room. Finding a seat at the back because "The back is so better!" according to Dawn, they shifted until they were comfortable.

Xander sat by the wall, then Dawn next to him, with Dean next to her, and Faith taking up the seat next to him. It was her way of making sure nothing got to them unless they got through her. Dean recognised this and bristled, but settled down soon enough when she winked at him.

It was the way she was, after all.

Dean took the glasses from Dawn and slipped them on.

"Any of you tell Sammy and you're dead." He grumbled, sliding down in his seat and grabbing a handful of popcorn from the box in Dawn's hand.

"Shh." She waved him off. "The movie's about to start."

_____________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6 The Hell!

Chapter Six; The Hell?!

Dean shook his head, eyes glued to the screen disbelievingly. "Does this guy have no - I mean…" He shook his head again. "Playing a bad guy? A killer? That's my face killing innocent people!" He finally spat out, annoyed. "I mean…what the hell? Does this guy pick out whatever character offered to him or what?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "He's an actor."

Dean shook his head. He couldn't grasp it.

"C'mon, a bad guy? I don't…it's not like…"

"Come on." Xander urged, standing up. "I think it's time we left."

They nodded and stood. They took off their glasses and stuffed them in their pockets when they realised they got to keep them - they *had* paid for them, after all.

"Oh my god!" One of the crowd suddenly screamed. "It's Jensen Ackles!"

"Oh, no."

"I'd run if I were you." Faith muttered.

Dean took that advice to heart. Taking a deep breath, he turned and bolted. As he did so, he screamed at the top of his lungs; "I'm NOT Jensen Ackles!"

Dawn watched as a multitude of teenage girls chased after him. She tilted her head to one side. "Should we help him?"

"Nah." Xander waved it off. "What guy doesn't want a bunch of girls chasing after…" He trailed off, remembering the last time HE'd had a bunch of girls chasing after him. That had *not* turned out so well. "On second thought…" He ran after Dean.

"C'mon, then, D. Looks like it's up to us to save to manly men from being chased by underage girls."

"The horror." Dawn deadpanned.

Dean ran in through the front door, Dawn the Faith soon following him. Xander ran in after them and slammed the door shut. He slumped against it as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ok, demons I can handle." He panted. "But that…"

"That was horrible." Dawn agreed, hands on her knees and bent over slightly as she tried to catch her own breath.

There was a sudden knock on the door and they all tensed.

"Uh…Jensen's not here…I think he ran down the street already…" Xander offered, his voice overly loud.

"Xander?"

They all let out a relieved breath. It was only Buffy.

Xander turned and cautiously opened the door. As he hustled the blond Slayer in, he peeked out into the street worriedly.

"Hey, Buff! You, uh, didn't happen to see any screaming teenage girls about by chance, did you?"

"What're you talking about?" She asked, her tone amused and one eyebrow raised.

"Never mind."

Faith was the only one not out of breath. "Next time you want to go cinema, Dawn, it'll be after dark."

Dawn nodded. "Gotcha."

"Ok, what happened?" Buffy demanded, hands on her hips.

The four exchanged a look. After a moment, Dawn took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"It's like this…"

"When's Giles and Willow getting back?"

"Soon. They've got all the girls with them."

"Girls?" Dean asked, interested. Then his eyes widened in realisation. "Oh! GIRLS!"

Teenage girls. Who were potential slayers. Dozens of them.

He was doomed.

"Are they all staying here?" Dawn asked. "I know they were before, but now there's so many of them. Where're we gonna put 'em?"

"We'll have to make room. They'll all have sleeping bags, right?" Buffy asked.

"If not, it won't be hard to get some." Xander shrugged.

"Right. They can take the floor in the living room and our bedrooms if they have to."

"If you guys don't have enough room, they can crash at mine, too. Though, if they do, Faith's coming too."

"I am?" She demanded, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, me and girls? Yey. But me and hormonal teenagers who are also potential slayers? God, no!" He shuddered dramatically.

"Hey, at least you weren't chased!" Dean added.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt torn to shreds."

As the others went about moving things to the basement to make more floor-room for the girls, Faith and Dean managed to sneak away.

"It's not like they're not gonna know what we're doing." Dean mumbled against her lips.

"Yeah." She mumbled back. Then, turning from him and grabbed his wrist, she dragged him over to the window. "Patrolling."

She opened the window and snuck out, soon reaching in to pull him out with her. Together, they carefully navigated their way down to the ground then took off at a run.

"Why so desperate to get away?" Dean asked as they ran.

"Being in a house full of teens ain't exactly on my top-ten list of things I want to do."

"Fair enough."

They slowed down a street or two away. Then they continued on into the cemetery.

"Do you have anything on you?" Faith asked, eyeing him up.

He smiled charmingly at her. "Of course. Gun, knife, and a stake Dawn insisted I take."

"Good. I'm not going to ask you to stand back. Just keep up if you can."

He nodded. "I can live with that."

They wandered for a while, waiting for something to jump out of them. People had already started leaving town, and it seemed that the demons of the world weren't too far behind them.

Faith sighed, annoyed. "What's a girl gotta do to have a decent fight?"

"You'd think they'd be lining up to join…whatever it is." Dean said, shrugging.

They continued to wander until they came across something to fight. Lucky for them, there was about ten demons soon surrounding them, either too brave or too stupid to leave town.

"'Bout time!"

Dean brought out his knife and want into stance, noticing Faith doing the same thing next to him.

"Whoever gets the most-" Dean started, jumping back to avoid being hit. "Gets to choose the prize." He knew Faith would win. Which mean he would win - fighting always made her ready for…another sort of action.

"You got it." She wouldn't mind sex, but she'd have that anyway if she wanted. Despite herself, she was curious about where he came from. She knew, of course, but she wanted more info about his world. Who was she in their world? Who were the others? She wanted to know.

Want. Take. Have.


	7. Chapter 7 : Questions

**Questions**

**a/n** **I want to thank my friend ****Rider Paladin**** who Have ****Beta Reader**** this Chapter**

**Faith won. Of course she did. She was, after all, the Slayer.**

**Dean followed his lover back to Buffy's house. He thought that they were going to have sex in the cemetery again, but if Faith wanted to go home…**

**Buffy pushed Dean onto the sofa as soon as they showed up.**

"**Ok, mister. Spill."**

"**Spill? Spill what?"**

"**You're Dean, right? Which means you're from a different reality. So, what of us?"**

"**Wait, Buffy." Dawn said. "Wouldn't we be, like, the same as he is here?"**

**Buffy shrugged. "Guess so."**

**Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the article he had on Dollhouse. Shrugging, he handed it over.**

"**Sure."**

"**So…what other things have I done?"**

"**Oh! Do me! Do me!" Dawn blushed when she realised what she had said. "Uh, I mean…as in…that is…never mind." She ducked her head.**

**Dean chuckled. "As far as I'm aware, you either act or sing."**

**For the next twenty minutes, Dean answered any question he could about their other selves.**

"**Do I become someone really famous?" Xander asked.**

"**Not that I know," Dean replied dryly.**

"**What happens to me where you come from?" Buffy asked.**

"**You're semi-famous," Dean answered. "You were in some movie about a couple of stepsiblings who basically screw their way through their entire school until the brother wrecks everything by falling in love." He snorted. "Then there was this live-action remake of Scooby-Doo. You were the cute one."**

"**Really?" Buffy asked.**

"**Yeah," Dean confirmed.**

"**Wow, the head of the Scooby Squad joins the real Scooby Squad, real surprise," Anya remarked sarcastically.**

**Spike looked contemplative for a moment, and then he spoke. "Love's a bitch, and we're its bitches. All of us. Constant of the universe, y'know."**

"**Shut up, Spike," Xander groused.**

"**What, still mad you're not famous?" Spike asked. "I'm probably no one important, either, which is fine by me. Don't need a bunch of screaming girls following me around."**

"**Um, what happens to me in your reality?" Willow asked.**

"**You and 'Wesley' get married," Dean replied. Catching Willow's look of surprise, he shrugged. "Yeah, I wouldn't have believed it, either."**

"**Well, he has gotten less annoying," Willow admitted.**

"**If by 'less annoying,' you mean 'borderline,'" Faith jibed.**

"**Well, from the land of people who've been there and done that . . ." Willow rejoined lightly.**

**It was at that moment that Kennedy barged into the room, hands on her hips. She didn't believe this Dean guy.**

"**Who am I?"**

**Dean shrugged. "No one important."**

**Before she could blow her top, Dawn interrupted. Willow, seeing the look, sent a grateful look to her even as Xander wrapped his arms around her waist, aware of Kennedy's intentions towards her.**

"**Are any-"**

"**No. Well, as far as I'm aware, there's only one potential that's been on anything else. But she's, uh, dead now." He looked slightly sheepish for a moment, before shrugging again.**

"**What happens now? I mean…you've seen the season, right? So…what's next?"**

**Dean looked from one face to another. The potentials, the recently soul-endowed vampire, and the rest.**

"**Uh…I shouldn't tell you?"**

"**What?"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Why the hell not?"**

"**Why? 'Cause you don't know?"**

**Accusations came flying out from most angles. A lot of them were from the potentials, some from the main team, but Giles, Xander, and Faith remained quiet.**

"**Shut it!" He demanded. After a moment, everything quieted down. "I won't tell you 'cause I don't the know the repercussions it will have on my world! I can't go telling you everything. Besides, for all you know, I could tell you and the First could be right here listening in!"**

**Most looked a little sheepish at that. Kennedy didn't, however. She still stood there, back straight, chin tilted upwards defiantly.**

"**Yeah, right. How do we know you're not working with the First?"**

**He rolled his eyes and didn't bother replying. He stood up. "Are we done?"**

"**I have to train the SITS anyway." Buffy replied, sighing.**

**Buffy, Giles, and Willow herded the SITS to the basement. Seeing the look Dean was giving Spike, Willow snagged his arm and pulled him into the basement with them.**

**Faith snagged Dean's arm and led him outside.**

"**They may be distracted easily, but, honey? Me an' you got some talkin' to do." Faith leaned heavily on Dean, whispering in his ear before biting it teasingly.**

**I want to feel that some readers do care about the story so Please review and for nexus432 I am sure you can write more than Please write more soon. in Your review**

**This Chapter is dedicate to all my Readers even the Lazy Readers that do not review I love You all and i am Sorry for being late**


End file.
